moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rommath
Sin'dorei}} |Row 3 title = Affiliation: |Row 3 info = * |Row 4 title = Previous Affiliations: |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Status: |Row 5 info = }}Rommath is the Grand Magister of Quel'Thalas—the leader of the Magisters, the blood elves' traditional order of magi. He is one of Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron's personal advisors, Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing being another. Rommath also holds the title of Archmage, and long served the Kirin Tor before cutting ties with the conclave after the Third War. Rommath was a close companion of Kael'thas Sunstrider, to whom Rommath was fiercely devoted. After the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas and the prince's exodus to Outland, Rommath was sent back home to Quel'Thalas to retake the land; Rommath was responsible for reclaiming much of it from the Scourge, the capital of Silvermoon included. As the prince's voice in Quel'Thalas, Rommath spread Illidan Stormrage's teachings—the siphoning of arcane magic—to help sate the elves' addiction to the magic that had become apparent in the wake of the Sunwell's destruction. Rommath was shattered by the prince's betrayal and eventual death, though remained loyal to Silvermoon throughout the ordeal. Rommath's true loyalty is to his people, and he does not wish to see Regent Lord Theron follow in Kael's footsteps. A talented magus, Rommath spent a portion of his life living in Dalaran, alongside Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. His power was formidable enough to earn him the rank of archmage, a title shared by even some of the city's ruling council. Rommath once considered Dalaran as much a home as he did Silvermoon. Rommath had returned to Quel'Thalas to serve under Grand Magister Belo'vir Salonar by the time of the Third War. The Third War and aftermath Rommath was present in Silvermoon City during the Scourge invasion of Quel'Thalas, presiding over the city's defenses with his predecessor, Grand Magister Belo'vir. When Arthas Menethil prepared for a siege of Silvermoon, Rommath was put in charge of evacuating as many elves from the city as possible, preparing the children of Silvermoon to escape aboard ships, and to teleport as many elves as he could to the safety of Quel'Danas. Following the Scourge attack, the death of the elven monarch, the corruption of the Sunwell and the near-destruction of Quel'Thalas, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider rushed home to rally the survivors. Belo'vir had also fallen during the battle, and Rommath was named his successor. Rommath, reunited with his prince to whom he acted as an advisor, teleported to Falconwing Square and fought his way through hordes of undead to rescue elven survivors in the wreckage of Silvermoon City. Rommath found Lor'themar Theron and informed him that the prince would arrive shortly. Rommath's cold demeanor proved to alienate to some of the populace, who were disillusioned with Kael's absence and faced with starvation and continued Scourge attacks. Rommath took part in the attempt to destroy the tainted Sunwell, where the elves fought a dangerous battle against both the Scourge and the Amani. He soon after became part of Kael's company of powerful Sin'dorei magisters who traveled to serve the Alliance resistance in Lordaeron, though came under the scrutiny of the human commander Grand Marshal Garithos. The elves were eventually sentenced to death on the grounds of treason within the Dungeons of Dalaran, though the imprisoned blood elves were freed by Lady Vashj. Rommath was personally disgusted by the apparent indifference the elves received from the surviving members of the Kirin Tor, who had allowed the likes of Garithos to unjustly slate the blood elves for an execution beneath the very city many of them had served as faithfully as they had Silvermoon. Rommath's bitterness towards them would not be softened, even several years later. After Prince Kael'thas joined with Vashj's new master, Illidan Stormrage, Rommath traveled with the prince and his new allies into Outland, part of a contingent that included some of Quel'Thalas' most powerful individuals. While Kael'thas sought to secure a new homeland for his people, the majority of them had remained behind on Azeroth. Under the tutelage of Illidan, Kael'thas acquired radical new methods by which to sate the elves' ever-present magical addiction -- including the siphoning of magic from external sources, including demons. Heartened by their swift recovery, most of Kael'thas' group chose to stay in Outland and further their studies, but Rommath was sent back to Azeroth, bearing a message of hope for the blood elves still in Quel'Thalas. He relayed tales of a glorious promised land, spread the teachings of Illidan--teachings that Rommath smoothly attributed to Prince Kael'thas--and planted the notion that Kael'thas might one day return to lead his people to paradise. The majority of the blood elves quickly adapted to this efficient new method for draining magic from vermin only and would be horrified if they discovered their Outland brethren's pact. The few who opposed it were banished from Quel'Thalas by the new regent. Rommath remained in Quel'Thalas to help rebuild and await the prince's return. Thanks to Rommath, the blood elves on Azeroth learned how to drain arcane magic and feed their addiction. As they returned to health, they praised their absent prince and dedicated themselves to learning more. Rommath and the new order of elven magi made great progress in tutoring their brethren to manipulate arcane energies. Soon the spires of Silvermoon City rose skyward once again, powered by volatile magics. The blood elves have even begun retaking portions of Eversong Woods. Emboldened by the promise of Kael'thas' return, the prince's weary people began to focus on regaining their strength and forging a new path into an uncertain future. Blood of the Highborne Rommath devised and approved the creation of the Blood Knight order, which included the siphoning of the subdued naaru, M'uru, whom Kael'thas had sent back to Silvermoon for his peoples' use. This decision brought him into conflict with Halduron Brightwing, the leader of the Farstriders, who was deeply opposed to M'uru's exploitation. Rommath gained a large amount of political power after his reclamation of Silvermoon and ascension to grand magister. Though Lor'themar did not condone some of Rommath's methods, Rommath spoke with Prince Kael'thas's full approval. Rommath strongly believed in the importance of balance, stating that the blood elves, with their unending hunger for magic, walk a fine line between deficiency and overindulgence, and must tread safely between the two extremes in order to be complete. Rommath summoned Liadrin to the spire, where he revealed to the former high priestess his plans for a new order of Light-wielding warriors, who commanded their powers not through moral adherence or faith but through will and dominance. Rommath had Liadrin shown to M'uru, and earned her support as the first Blood Knight. Rommath learned of the murder of an elf named Orovinn, who had been brutally killed and hanged near the Shepherd's Gate. Rumour abounded that one of the Blood Knights was responsible, and Rommath ordered Liadrin to find whoever it was and deal with the situation accordingly. Rommath left for Outland, where he was to meet with Kael'thas and inform him of the state of negotiations with the Horde, and expected the task to be done by the time he returned. The Burning Crusade Grand Magister Rommath remained in contact with his brethren in Outland and gained knowledge of what was hinted to be uncorrupted orcs still active around Draenor. Lor'themar Theron used this connection as a bargaining chip during his negotiations with the reformed Horde under Warchief Thrall, which would ultimately lead to Quel'Thalas being accepted as an equal nation of its own. With their new alliance sealed, Rommath's magisters had any dissidents speaking out against the state quickly silenced. Rommath was also in touch with the forces stationed at the Ghostlands, who held out hope that the grand magister would send reinforcements to help hold the line against the Scourge soon and instructed his magisters to study the Dead Scar for the possibility of reversing its taint. However, the corrupted land was deemed irrecoverable, and word reached the grand magister of its dark fate. While Halduron was supportive of Lor'themar's decision to accept Forsaken aid, Rommath was more critical of Lady Sylvanas Windrunner's motives in doing so, a suspicion that would later be somewhat vindicated. Despite the promising future that Kael'thas had planned for his people, the prince would later pledge his loyalties to Kil'jaeden and the Burning Legion. Returning to Quel'Thalas in a mad bid to summon his new master, Kael'thas and his felbloods briefly attacked Silvermoon to steal the imprisoned M'uru, and used the Sunwell on the Isle of Quel'Danas as a means to usher their new master into Azeroth. Kael'thas was ultimately killed for his treachery, and Rommath's unwavering loyalty to Silvermoon throughout the ordeal earned him the unlikely respect of Ranger-General Halduron. However, Rommath himself was left shattered by this turn of events, and resolved not to simply stand on the sidelines while decisions are made to damn his people further. In the Shadow of the Sun With the betrayal of Prince Kael'thas, the fight had somewhat diminished from Grand Magister Rommath. Rommath, who had once fervently supported the prince in his plight, had been left the most shattered of all in the wake of his treachery. After Archmage Aethas Sunreaver of the Council of Six announced his intention to visit Silvermoon City, Rommath flanked Lor'themar alongside Halduron to hear the Kirin Tor archmage's plea. Rommath was unmoved by Aethas' revelations regarding Malygos the Spellweaver's insanity and his war against mortal magic users, and instead criticized Aethas regarding more personal matters, such as his affiliation with the Kirin Tor. Rommath, who had spent a long time living in Dalaran himself, felt betrayed by the Kirin Tor's inaction during the Third War, in which Kael, Rommath, and the other elves serving the New Alliance had been sentenced to mass executions in the Dungeons of Dalaran while the Kirin Tor turned a blind eye. Aethas rebuked this, assuring Rommath that not only are the Kirin Tor under new leadership but that they had nothing to do with what had transpired, but Rommath remained unconvinced. Rommath assured Aethas none of his magisters would be assisting the Kirin Tor in their affairs, and that they can all rot in hell or Arthas' grasp for all he cares. Halduron attempted to curb Rommath's anger, to little avail. Lor'themar stepped in and reminded Rommath the decision would be his if action was to be taken, to which Rommath backed down. Despite his apparent neutrality in the matter, Lor'themar later found himself in agreement with Rommath's disdain, admitting as much to Halduron in private. Although Rommath and Halduron had clashed on many matters (particularly pertaining to the Blood Knights and M'uru), the ranger-general had developed a trust and respect for Rommath after the events that transpired on the Sunwell Plateau. Rommath saw Lor'themar's trip south to inform his former comrades of the Sunwell's reignition as pointless, but nonetheless suggested the regent take a Blood Knight regiment for protection. Rommath was not the least bit surprised to see how poorly the trip went. Later, Rommath accompanied Lor'themar and Halduron to meet with Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, who had come to demand the blood elves' support in the looming Northrend war. Rommath was appalled when he witnessed Sylvanas essentially blackmail the regent lord into dedicating troops to the war, threatening to remove her troops from Quel'Thalas and thus abandon it to the Scourge if not satisfied. Outraged, Rommath interjected, and threw Sylvanas' prior offers of aid back at her, accusing her of blackmail and holding their lands to ransom; however, Sylvanas did not waver in her conviction and brushed Rommath off. Lor'themar quickly put an end to their discussion and agreed to Sylvanas's demands, infuriating Rommath. Unwilling to look the other way, Rommath confronted Lor'themar about his willingness to commit to such a war, especially in the wake of the battle on Quel'Danas. Lor'themar reasoned that they would lose both the Forsaken and the Horde's support if they did not move, and would likely lose much of Quel'Thalas too. Rommath did not relent, and even put forward the notion that the elves who had perished in order to protect Quel'Thalas would have preferred to die in vain than to have given their lives to watch the regent lord become a pawn in the name of their sacrifice. This was the first Lor'themar had ever seen Rommath this close to desperation. Lor'themar asserted his authority over the matter and noted that if being used was required to keep Quel'Thalas safe, then he would gladly allow it—and so would Rommath. Rommath simply stated that another leader of the sin'dorei—one they had buried on Quel'Danas—had once said the same thing to him and that at the time, Rommath had not questioned him, and had even considered him right. The comparison was a blow to Lor'themar, who privately acknowledged how close his decision on this matter was to the mindset that had destroyed Kael'thas. Rommath left to inform Lady Liadrin and Astalor Bloodsworn of the regent lord's decision. Aethas was later sent to confer with Rommath, though neither Lor'themar nor Archmage Sunreaver hid how well they expected that notion to end. Wrath of the Lich King Grand Magister Rommath plays a part in the restoration of the legendary Quel'Delar, and is seen at the restored Sunwell after heroes are permitted to cleanse the mighty blade in its holy waters by Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing. Quel'Delar is submerged within the Sunwell as Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron, Captain Auric Sunchaser, and the grand magister himself observe it. Though Lor'themar is somewhat skeptical of its authenticity, Rommath is certain of it. For a non-blood elf player, Lor'themar attempts to take the blade himself, thanking the adventurer for returning Quel'Delar to "its rightful owners." However, the blade knocks him across the room, slicing a large portion of his health off. Rommath holds the onlooking player in an ice tomb as the Sunwell guardians surround the player and Auric with weapons drawn, and Rommath demands to know the meaning behind this supposed treachery. Auric Sunchaser urges Rommath to call his guards off, informing him that Quel'Delar must decide on its own wielder, not the other way around. Rommath ultimately accepts his reasoning and has the guardians return to their posts. He also instructs Auric to watch his tongue in this sacred place, after the captain refers to the regent lord as a "fool." Rommath then orders the player to take the restored Quel'Delar and begone, if it is truly not meant to be theirs. For a blood elf player, things begin similarly, though Lor'themar merely observes the sword rather than make an attempt to claim it. Rommath gives words of support to the Sin'dorei hero for their role in restoring the blade, referencing Quel'Delar's broken and abandoned state to Silvermoon following the betrayal of Kael'thas. He concurs with Lor'themar's own praise towards the player, and with Auric's deduction of why it had been returned to the children of Silvermoon at this hour—to avenge the destruction of Quel'Thalas and the Sunwell. Rommath instructs the player to return to Archmage Aethas Sunreaver with the restored blade and notes that the Sin'dorei shall always rise up to face any foe. Mists of Pandaria Having learned of Jaina Proudmoore's elevation to the head of the Kirin Tor, Rommath believes that the organization is now firmly in Alliance hands. Recalling the Third War and the narrowly-averted massacre the Sin'dorei faced at the hands of Garithos (much to the Kirin Tor's indifference), Rommath places little faith in the Kirin Tor's current neutrality. Rommath is tasked with uncovering the secrets of a mogu device found on Pandaria and joins forces with Archmage Aethas Sunreaver to this end. Rommath discovers that it works on the same principle the fel crystals once around Quel'Thalas adhered to (that be it a demon, elemental or spirit energy, the substance is enslaved and stored within the device), and the device is activated. However, a rampant sha pours out of it, compelling Rommath to great anger and having he and Aethas come to blows. Horde agents succeed in disposing of it, however, and Rommath notes that it had been an age of the world or more since he had felt anything of even a fraction of that. The outcome of this experiment strains the blood elves' relations with Garrosh, as Aethas concludes that the enslavement of these energies is the exact same path Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider had walked years before, nearly damning their people. Ever distrustful of the Kirin Tor, Rommath was unsurprised when Jaina abandoned its neutrality and threw its support behind the Alliance. Rommath rushed to Dalaran to rescue Aethas and help evacuate the Sunreavers during the ensuing purge of Dalaran. Beginning with the sewers, Rommath promptly warns the Sunreavers of the impending danger and fights his way through the Silver Covenant to save those under attack. In the chaos, Rommath takes over the center of the city, using it as his makeshift base to strike against the Alliance. Though he succeeds in saving a number of his people (as well as sending Horde heroes to attack the Silver Enclave and rescue the Sunreavers remaining in the Sunreaver's Sanctuary), Aethas himself is nowhere to be found. After reviving several wounded Sunreavers and saving their dragonhawks (thus giving the rescued elves a way out of the city), Rommath leaves for the Violet Citadel and succeeds in breaking Aethas out of his captivity. Rommath and Aethas escape the city atop the dragonhawks rescued earlier, and return to Silvermoon. Upon their arrival, Rommath informs Lor'themar of the situation. Incensed, Lor'themar orders Rommath to add the Sunreavers' strength to his own, and for Halduron to assemble the rangers. Lor'themar vows that the next move will belong to him, and Rommath concludes that Theron would make a fine Warchief. Rise of the Thunder King Rommath accompanies Lor'themar, Halduron, and Aethas to the Isle of Thunder, taking up arms with the Sunreaver Onslaught. Rommath leads the Horde assault on the Court of Bones, overseeing the attacks on the mogu with Captain Aerthas Firehawk, Ryshelle Brightlock and Harlan Whitedawn. Rommath is of the opinion that whatever threat Lei Shen poses, the Sin'dorei have weathered more than enough storms to strike him an even greater blow. Rommath and Halduron routinely return to the Dawnseeker Promontory as the construction of the camp progresses. Rommath also brought Arcanis Mechanica with him, the grand magister's personal arcane golem. Legion Rommath, along with Liadrin, is present in Durotar during Vol'jin's funeral ceremony and Sylvanas Windrunner's inauguration as Warchief of the Horde. Rommath named the Magistrix Esara Verrinde the Magisters' Seeker of Wisdom, a position held by an individual who travels beyond Quel'Thalas to seek out knowledge and power for the order. This appointment was a relief to both of them, as Esara is somewhat atypical for her kin and was not content to spend her days confined in Silvermoon. Rommath sent her to deal with the Empyrean Society, a group of renegade mages who have turned to fel magics. Esara is later invited to join the Tirisgarde, operating out of Dalaran. Rommath's opinion on the Horde's - particularly Aethas and the Sunreavers' - readmission into the Kirin Tor itself is not mentioned. Insurrection Rommath, accompanied by Lady Liadrin's Blood Knights, leads his Magisters to Suramar to support the Nightfallen rebels in their attempt to seize the Burning Legion-aligned city. He ponders what might have become of the Sin'dorei if it was the Nightwell they had been bound to, but dismisses the notion and states that his people, no longer slaves to their arcane thirst, have achieved their own destiny with glory all their own. Rommath also drily comments on the Kirin Tor's presence in the elven camps and does not expect to receive fair treatment in the event that the Kaldorei start trouble. Tensions run high between the two camps; Khadgar had to step in and stop Vereesa from shooting at Rommath, apparently not for the first time. Rommath and Liadrin meet with Khadgar and First Arcanist Thalyssra in their outpost. Rommath is unimpressed with the Alliance's camp and considers their forces chaotic and unorderly, believing it fortunate that his Magisters and Liadrin's Blood Knights will comprise the core of their armies and strike true into Suramar. He sends Horde adventurers to confer with the Alliance and Horde scouts dispatched into the city. Rommath states that this alliance between the Sin'dorei and their long-lost kin – their enemies – is a momentous occasion and that this battle will determine the fate of all elf-kind. Rommath is later present during the raid on the Nighthold, accompanying Lady Liadrin and her forces. Battle For Azeroth Rommath is present in Sunfury Spire during Lor'themar Theron's negotiations with the Nightborne leaders and Alleria Windrunner. He counsels against allowing Alleria to visit the Sunwell, suspicious of her intentions and consumption of the void, but Lor'themar overrules him; Rommath then conjures a portal to the heart of the Sunwell and accompanies the regent lord and his retinue of guests to its holy waters. During the pilgrimage, Alleria's presence attracts a horde of void beasts led by Nether-Prince Durzaan, who had stalked Alleria's steps and summoned forth a powerful void horror intent on corrupting the Sunwell. Rommath fought the void's agents back and added his strength to Alleria and Thalyssra's to close Durzaan's rift portal, saving the Sunwell. After the battle, Rommath attempts to have Alleria taken prisoner as a saboteur, but Lor'themar again intercedes and has her banished, reasoning that her presence poses a threat to the Sunwell and Quel'Thalas itself. Rommath had previously clashed with Magister Umbric and his disciples, who had pursued research into the void against the grand magister's wishes. Rommath eventually demanded their exile, on the grounds that the void poses a direct threat the Sunwell. Umbric, after uncovering research into the void undertaken by Dar'Khan Drathir, later conceded that Rommath was right to be concerned. Positions See WoWPedia Category:Blood Elf Category:Magisters Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Mages Category:Characters